Umi Sonoda
Sonoda Umi is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 16 years old and a second year in Otonokizaka High School. Umi was born on March 15 and her zodiac sign is Pisces. She has long blue hair and brown eyes. Her main color is deep blue. She is 159 centimeters tall. She is the center of lily white, a mini idol unit. Her solo album is called " ". She is voiced by Mimori Suzuko. Background Since she was young, Umi has been Kousaka Honoka and Minami Kotori's childhood friend thanks to Honoka inviting her to a game of hide and seek. She is also a member of the school's archery club, which she is quite good at. She believes Honoka is bossy and pushy, but also realizes the perks of having an adventurous friend. Among the members of μ's, Umi takes the role of being their physical trainer and choreographer before Ayase Eli joins the group and takes up that role. Her father is a martial-arts trainer while her mother teaches traditional Japanese dance, and she is expected to inherit the combined dojo of both. Personality Umi is normally a shy girl, but she has a strong will and has some qualities of a leader. Despite this, she is content to stay reserved and always thinks logically. Umi became the group's main lyricist, and wrote the song "START:DASH!!", along with most of the rest of their songs. Umi is uncomfortable with wearing short skirts, but gets used to it after their first live. Apparently, if awakened while sleeping, Umi takes on a completely different and angry personality, and has the ability to throw "supersonic pillows," according to Episode 10. Clubs and Hobbies As the daughter of a traditional family, Umi experts in Kendo, Nagautahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nagauta, archery, calligraphy, and traditional dancing. Starting from the second season, she becomes Otonokizaka High School's new student council vice president, taking over Toujou Nozomi's role. She likes reading as well. Other Character Statistics Studies: ★★★★★ Reflexes: ★★★★★ Aggressiveness: ★★ Conformity: ★★ Modesty: ★★★★★Love Live! First Fan Book Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Gallery Official Art= Sonoda Umi Official Profile 1.jpg Sonoda Umi Official Profile 2.jpg Sonoda Umi Official Profile 3.png Sonoda Umi Official Profile 4.png Sonoda Umi Official Profile 5.png Sonoda Umi Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Sonoda_Umi.jpg Umi Wonderful Rush PV.jpg Eri-Umi-Honoka Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Sonoda Umi Banner.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 2nd Years.jpg Umi IC Sticker Mogyutto Profile.jpg Umi BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Umi Snow Halation PV.png Umi Music Start PV.jpg Umi - Snow Halation Render.jpg|Umi ~ Snow Halation Render Umi Cure Maid Cafe Image Girl Illustration.jpg Umi Eri Mogyutto.jpg Kotori Eli Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2010.jpg Umi Honoka Nozomi Dengeki Hobby Mag Feb 2011.jpg Honoka Umi Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2011.jpg Lily white Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Lily white 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Nozomi Umi Rin Natsuiro Egao Illustration.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012.jpg Nozomi Honoka Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2012.jpg Honoka Umi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2012.jpg Umi Honoka Maki Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Animedia Jan 2013.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Newtype Feb 2013.jpg Kotori Nico Umi Musume TYPE Apr 2013.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD2 Magazine Adv.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori S1BD1 Magazine Adv.jpg Kotori Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 153.jpg Honoka Kotori Umi Megami Mag Vol 154.jpg Honoka Umi Megami Mag Vol 156.jpg Umi Honoka Kotori Dengeki G's Mag May 2013.jpg Honoka Umi S1BD5 Magazine Adv.jpg Secret Shortcuts 2 Dengeki G's Mag May 2013 (Kotori Umi).jpg Secret Shortcuts 9 Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013 (Umi Rin).jpg Umi Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's 4th Live.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 04 (Umi).jpg Umi Dengeki G's Magazine September 2014.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= Ep01 017.jpg Ep01 023.jpg Ep01 061.jpg Ep01 063.jpg Ep01 065.jpg Ep01 078.jpg Ep01 079.jpg Ep01 083.jpg Ep01 085.jpg Ep01 089.jpg Ep01 091.jpg Ep02 00006.png Ep02 00020.png Ep02 00022.png Ep02 00024.png Ep02 00026.png Ep02 00040.png Ep02 00062.png Ep02 00067.png Ep02 00068.png Ep02 00070.png Ep02 00075.png Ep02 00076.png Ep03 00021.png Ep03 00025.png Ep03 00026.png Ep03 00027.png Ep03 00028.png Ep03 00030.png Ep03 00031.png Ep03 00036.png Ep03 00037.png Ep03 00051.png Ep03 00052.png Ep03 00054.png Ep03 00057.png Ep03 00060.png Ep03 00063.png Ep03 00077.png Ep03 00078.png Ep03 00079.png Ep03 00093.png Ep03 00102.png Ep03 00119.png Ep03 00126.png Ep03 00132.png Ep03 00138.png Ep03 00141.png Ep03 00148.png Ep04 00107.png Ep05 00016.png Ep05 00019.png Ep05 00033.png Ep05 00068.png Ep05 00184.png Ep05 00187.png Ep05 00191.png Ep05 00192.png Ep05 00209.png Ep05 00223.png Ep06 00006.png Ep06 00009.png Ep06 00017.png Ep06 00018.png Ep06 00059.png Ep06 00083.png Ep06 00114.png Ep06 00140.png Ep06 00143.png Ep06 00150.png Ep06 00153.png Ep06 00174.png Ep07 00014.png Ep07 00015.png Ep07 00016.png Ep07 00033.png Ep07 00078.png Ep07 00084.png Ep07 00088.png Ep08 00033.png Ep08 00038.png Ep08 00045.png Ep08 00048.png Ep08 00067.png Ep08 00093.png Ep08 00170.png Ep08 00177.png Ep08 00196.png Ep09 00004.png Ep09 00011.png Ep09 00065.png Ep09 00078.png Ep09 00108.png Ep09 00119.png Ep09 00154.png Ep09 00158.png Ep09 00171.png Ep10 00041.png Ep10 00043.png Ep10 00045.png Ep10 00051.png Ep10 00061.png Ep10 00063.png Ep10 00093.png Ep10 00132.png Ep10 00137.png Ep10 00138.png Ep10 00139.png Ep10 00157.png Ep10 00163.png Ep11 00020.png Ep11 00042.png Ep11 00112.png Ep11 00119.png Ep11 00120.png Ep11 00123.png Ep11 00130.png Ep11 00132.png Ep11 00142.png Ep11 00151.png Ep11 00166.png Ep11 00186.png Ep11 00191.png Ep12 00032.png Ep12 00072.png Ep12 00078.png Ep12 00084.png Ep12 00095.png Ep12 00099.png Ep12 00104.png Ep12 00116.png Ep12 00120.png Ep12 00128.png Ep12 00150.png Ep12 00176.png Ep12 00179.png Ep12 00181.png Ep13 00001.png Ep13 00006.png Ep13 00007.png Ep13 00023.png Ep13 00025.png Ep13 00027.png Ep13 00029.png Ep13 00102.png Ep13 00104.png Ep13 00106.png Ep13 00108.png Ep13 00111.png Ep13 00113.png Ep13 00120.png Ep13 00121.png Ep13 00145.png Ep13 00188.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00017.png S2Ep01_00030.png S2Ep01_00050.png S2Ep01_00057.png S2Ep01_00063.png S2Ep01_00065.png S2Ep01_00067.png S2Ep01_00128.png S2Ep01_00163.png S2Ep01_00222.png S2Ep01_00307.png S2Ep01_00311.png S2Ep01_00317.png S2Ep01_00339.png Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(15).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(16).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(30).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(34).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(48).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(20).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(24).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(46).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(50).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(60).jpg S2Ep03_00001.jpg S2Ep03_00014.jpg S2Ep03_00017.jpg S2Ep03_00026.jpg S2Ep03_00032.jpg S2Ep03_00041.jpg S2Ep03_00046.jpg S2Ep03_00053.jpg S2Ep03_00087.jpg S2Ep03_00088.jpg S2Ep03_00171.jpg S2Ep03_00282.jpg S2Ep03_00305.jpg S2Ep03_00317.jpg S2Ep03_00320.jpg S2Ep03_00323.jpg S2Ep03_00324.jpg S2Ep03_00362.jpg Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_3.png S2Ep04_00019.png S2Ep04_00054.png S2Ep04_00061.png S2Ep04_00132.png S2Ep04_00161.png S2Ep04_00202.png S2Ep04_00203.png S2Ep04_00208.png S2Ep05_00003.png S2Ep05_00004.png S2Ep05_00009.png S2Ep05_00052.png S2Ep05_00178.png S2Ep05_00179.png S2Ep05_00180.png S2Ep05_00182.png S2Ep05_00183.png S2Ep05_00184.png S2Ep05_00187.png S2Ep05_00250.png S2Ep05_00347.png S2Ep05_00360.png S2Ep06_00020.png S2Ep06_00081.png S2Ep06_00089.png S2Ep06_00090.png S2Ep06_00092.png S2Ep06_00100.png S2Ep06_00101.png S2Ep06_00116.png S2Ep06_00131.png S2Ep06_00146.png S2Ep06_00149.png S2Ep06_00150.png S2Ep06_00151.png S2Ep06_00152.png S2Ep06_00158.png S2Ep06_00212.png S2Ep06_00215.png S2Ep06_00225.png S2Ep06_00292.png S2Ep06_00303.png S2Ep06_00325.png S2Ep06_00363.png S2Ep07_00020.png S2Ep07_00031.png S2Ep07_00041.png S2Ep07_00052.png S2Ep07_00054.png S2Ep07_00055.png S2Ep07_00058.png S2Ep07_00069.png S2Ep07_00092.png S2Ep07_00095.png S2Ep07_00111.png S2Ep07_00131.png S2Ep07_00143.png S2Ep07_00146.png S2Ep07_00192.png S2Ep07_00193.png S2Ep07_00195.png S2Ep07_00198.png S2Ep07_00206.png S2Ep07_00210.png S2Ep07_00264.png S2Ep07_00269.png S2Ep07_00306.png S2Ep07_00312.png S2Ep07_00333.png S2Ep07_00349.png S2Ep07_00352.png 33_S2Ep08.png 35_S2Ep08.png 37_S2Ep08.png 43_S2Ep08.png 44_S2Ep08.png 46_S2Ep08.png 129_S2Ep08.png 142_S2Ep08.png 146_S2Ep08.png 150_S2Ep08.png 152_S2Ep08.png 154_S2Ep08.png 156_S2Ep08.png 274_S2Ep08.png 337_S2Ep08.png 15_S2Ep09.png 120_S2Ep09.png 125_S2Ep09.png 180_S2Ep09.png 181_S2Ep09.png 197_S2Ep09.png 198_S2Ep09.png 239_S2Ep09.png 290_S2Ep09.png 299_S2Ep09.png 309_S2Ep09.png 339_S2Ep09.png 340_S2Ep09.png 407_S2Ep09.png 408_S2Ep09.png 10_S2Ep10.png 12_S2Ep10.png 28_S2Ep10.png 56_S2Ep10.png 120_S2Ep10.png 132_S2Ep10.png 145_S2Ep10.png 148_S2Ep10.png 195_S2Ep10.png 197_S2Ep10.png 255_S2Ep10.png 275_S2Ep10.png 287_S2Ep10.png 315_S2Ep10.png 319_S2Ep10.png 21_S2Ep11.png 32_S2Ep11.png 100_S2Ep11.png 155_S2Ep11.png 197_S2Ep11.png 221_S2Ep11.png 236_S2Ep11.png 269_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 298_S2Ep11.png 299_S2Ep11.png 49_S2Ep12.png 61_S2Ep12.png 63_S2Ep12.png 65_S2Ep12.png 144_S2Ep12.png 200_S2Ep12.png 255_S2Ep12.png 259_S2Ep12.png 279_S2Ep12.png 290_S2Ep12.png 319_S2Ep12.png 322_S2Ep12.png 374_S2Ep12.png 388_S2Ep12.png 389_S2Ep12.png 404_S2Ep12.png 424_S2Ep12.png 459_S2Ep12.png 483_S2Ep12.png 71_S2Ep13.png 73_S2Ep13.png 75_S2Ep13.png 82_S2Ep13.png 175_S2Ep13.png 216_S2Ep13.png 250_S2Ep13.png 289_S2Ep13.png 297_S2Ep13.png 383_S2Ep13.png 386_S2Ep13.png 399_S2Ep13.png 431_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member